


Perfect

by etheruial



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is very short, ed sheeran's perfect, linkai ziyi and justin appears only for like a second, prompt, they're such a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheruial/pseuds/etheruial
Summary: i have faith in what i see,now i know i have met an angel in person,and he looks perfect.p.s sorry, yanjun told me to type that as the description since he's so head over heels with his evil angel (yanjun: i am NOT)





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i know their perfect cover was discovered probably weeks ago, but my wifi just got back on today so here i am

“did i do well?”

lin yanjun looked up from his phone at the question his fellow member asked. they just finished doing recordings, and are lounging in a separate room, only the two of them. linkai, ziyi and justin are waiting for their turn in another room, while the others went m.i.a. probably trying to find some snacks. “what? of course you did. you always did well, you zhangjing.”

the said man pouted. “not my singing, dumbo. i mean my english. that cover was so sudden i cannot even say ‘i will not give you up this time’. it’s embarrassing.”

“did you just call me dumbo?”

“shut up and answer me.”

yanjun chuckled. “yes, you did,” he stood up from the couch, “it’s perfect.” “is that supposed to be a bad pun?” the shorter man eyed yanjun boredly. he just smiled sheepishly.  
“and one more thing, why did you look at me like that back in the recording booth? you know you’re being recorded right?” zhangjing changed his look to a more confused one, “people could take us the wrong way.”

you zhangjing is talking about lin yanjun’s intense stare while recording his part before. it was so piercing, so deep, and more importantly, the subject he’s staring is zhangjing himself, which makes it even more worrying for zhangjing. what if rumors starts popping up?

yanjun didn’t say anything, instead taking two steps forward towards zhangjing. a small, soft smile formed on his lips, making his dimple appear very slightly. 

zhangjing gulped. he could feel his heart skip a beat. yanjun looked so good in the dim lighting of the studio, his white t-shirt accentuating his sharp shoulders. zhangjing didn’t even realized that yanjun left his jacket on the couch. the younger’s hair reflected the lamp, making his eyes slightly shaded.

“i found a love,”

ugh, really? he’s gonna sing now? zhangjing whined in his head. he’s not sure if he could withstand any longer if this goes on, his heart is going to burst any minute.

“for me.” yanjun has reached zhangjing by now. he continues to lull the older with his singing. “darling just dive right in, and follow my lead.”  
he took zhangjing’s hand in his, and slightly rocking his body back and forth. zhangjing looked at him dead in the eyes, and yanjun stared back, assuring the shorter man to let him lead.

“i found a man.” yanjun could feel the small, sharp intake of breathe zhangjing made. “beautiful and sweet,” they are standing very close now, still swaying slowly, “i never knew you were the someone waiting for me,”

“coz we were still kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was, i will not give you up this time,” their melodious voices blends beautifully, zhangjing taking the second voice. their small dance still continues.

they both remembered how they first met in their company building. zhangjing wasn’t as thin before, but little did he know behind all the teasing yanjun always threw to him, the younger always cared deeply about him. he was always there when things went rough for zhangjing. especially when zhangjing felt homesick, yanjun is always there. and it’s very comforting, really, because he knew yanjun went through the same thing, as his hometown is in taiwan.

“darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all i own, and in your eyes you’re holding mine,”

yanjun came out to zhangjing around three years ago, when they were out together eating hotpot. wasn’t the best decision, because zhangjing almost dropped the plate in to the broth, but yanjun was happy, because he felt that zhangjing is one of the most important people in his life. that day, zhangjing also came out, and both of them never felt freer before.

that day, they kept silent about one same thing.

“baby, i’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms,”

actually as zhangjing put his head on yanjun’s broad shoulders, which is right now, yanjun is quite sure that his feelings is answered. it’s been three years of their friendship journey together, and also three years of yanjun loving zhangjing silently.

zhangjing, though, loves him the same.

“barefoot on the grass,”

yanjun stared at zhangjing’s head, wanting to kiss him right there, smelling his minty shampoo while ruffling the older’s hair. zhangjing didn’t know how many times yanjun wanted to do that – without looking obvious that he likes him.

“listening to our favorite song,”

zhangjing stopped singing along. he wanted to hear yanjun’s voice, yanjun’s soft, delicate, angelic voice only, so he shuts himself up and inhaled yanjun’s scent, closing his eyes.

“when you said you looked a mess,” yanjun drew away from their hug-dance session, stopping themselves from swaying, making zhangjing open his eyes and stare directly to yanjun’s. the younger didn’t care about the song stopping halfway, there’s no music anyways, right?

he lifted up his hand, cupping zhangjing’s soft cheek in it. oh, how he really wanted to kiss his cheek right now.

the shorter man closed his eyes yet again, feeling yanjun’s rough hands touching his cheeks. warmth radiates from it, as well as a slight tremble.  
yanjun thought, this is the moment, right? they’re in a private moment, just the two of them, slow-dancing to a song which felt like theirs, and his feelings is going overdrive right now, he couldn’t stop the admiration he got bubbling in his heart.

“i whispered underneath my breath, 

but you heard it,

darling you look perfect tonight.”

yanjun ended their small dance session with a kiss on zhangjing’s head. it was just a short peck, yanjun didn’t want to scare zhangjing away that quickly, or so he thought.  
but zhangjing thought differently and kissed yanjun on the lips.

it left him in shock, while the culprit flew out of the room, laughing devilishly.

“you zhangjing! come back here you little shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi peeps follow me on twt @etheruial ok im a zhangjun and yanren supremacists so feel free to scream in my dm


End file.
